1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and a control program product and a control method for controlling the apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus reading a document and outputting image data, and a control program product and a control method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner that optically reads a document and outputs image data has been known. The scanner allows change in reading conditions such as resolution, reading density and reading size. Reading conditions differ user by user or document by document to be read. Therefore, the conditions must be set every time a document is to be read. Typically, a user operates operation buttons of the scanner to set reading conditions, before the scanner starts reading the document.
When the reading conditions are directly input by the user through the operation buttons of the scanner, it is the case that the scanner is occupied by the user. While the reading conditions are being set, reading operation cannot be carried out, and therefore, availability factor of the scanner decreases.
A technique for setting printing condition by remote operation has been described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-207670, though it is directed to a print system. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-207670 describes a print system comprising an electronic mail terminal including an electronic mail transmitting unit transmitting an electronic mail through a network, and a print data receiving terminal including a print data receiving unit receiving print data through the network, wherein the electronic mail terminal includes an electronic mail forming unit forming an electronic mail describing commands that can be interpreted by the print data receiving terminal, and the print data receiving terminal includes an electronic mail receiving unit receiving the electronic mail formed by the electronic mail forming unit, a command interpreting unit interpreting the command in the electronic mail received by the electronic mail receiving unit, and a control unit controlling setting of conditions for printing, based on the command.
When the scanner is used, however, it is necessary to set a document on the scanner. Therefore, the user goes to the place where the scanner is placed. This means that when the reading condition of the scanner is set by remote operation, other documents cannot be read from when the reading condition is set until the document is set. When reading conditions are changed to read other documents, it follows that the reading condition that has been set through remote operation is lost.
The image data read by the scanner is electronic data, and therefore, it is impossible to visually determine image quality. Therefore, it is necessary to print the image by a printing apparatus or to display the image on a monitor, in order to determine whether the image data is of desired image quality. If the scanner is combined with a printing apparatus, it is possible to evaluate the image quality at the site by printing the image. The user, however, may forget the reading condition set previously.
Further, when it is desired to change the reading condition after viewing the image data obtained by reading the document, it is necessary to have the document read again under the changed reading condition.